Una última cosa antes de que te vayas
by Leeran
Summary: No todos necesitan viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio para cambiar el mundo. A veces un enorme poder de voluntad logra más de lo que el Doctor podría llegar a hacer si estuviera solo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabemos que estos fandoms y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y que yo soy una simple fan que se divierte crossoveando :D.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de One Piece hasta la saga actual. Insinuaciones de spoilers del final de la cuarta temporada de Doctor Who, especiales no incluídos (no hay spoilers explícitos, rly, pero sí es post-cuarta temporada y pre-especiales -O mínimo pre-Waters of Mars-).

**Notas:** Respuesta a un reto de crack_and_roll y a una tabla de mundo_caotico (porque el reto requería que completáramos una tabla, duh). Las viñetas son continuadas, así que si algo no se entiende, puede que lo explique más adelante... O se me haya pasado por alto, coff. Las advertencias anteriores son las de todo el fic.

**Si el hombre de la caja azul lo dice...**

—¡De acuerdo. Planeta Lekos, año 2570! La tecnología de este mundo debería ser aproximadamente veinte veces más avanzada que la de la Tierra —El Doctor miró a su alrededor, y la sonrisa que invadía su rostro mientras hablaba rápidamente desapareció.

Estaba solo. A veces olvidaba eso. Abrió la puerta de la Tardis y se dispuso a salir.

—Es invierno, así que debería hacer... —enmudeció al ver a su alrededor un mar azul y amplio. Un océano...

Que no debería existir en ese planeta. _Equivocado otra vez_.

Corría tan rápido como podía. Lo cual, por ser él, era muy rápido. Sólo que no lo suficiente.

Tenía que escapar de aquella isla antes de que lo atraparan. Tenía que huir aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Tenía que…

De repente una caja azul apareció de la nada en frente suyo, y tuvo que frenar de golpe para no chocársela. La puerta de la cabinita se abrió, y un hombre que vestía un largo saco marrón se asomó por ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Un nativo! —dijo el Doctor, sonriendo divertido—. ¿Podría decirme qué lugar es este?

Sanji prácticamente se lanzó sobre él. Lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza, y con una mirada en parte amenazante, en parte de súplica, le rogó:

—¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí!

El Doctor lo miró sorprendido, sin comprender. Casi lo deja entrar a la Tardis, hasta que vio de lo que aquel hombre huía. Algo que se acercaba muy rápido. Un grupo de Okamas.

Arqueó las cejas. Aquel lugar posiblemente era la tierra de los Okama. Si Sanji era un invasor…

El Doctor sonrió.

—Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles —respondió alegremente. Se soltó del agarre del rubio, entró nuevamente a su nave y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Y la Tardis no tardó en desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿El infierno? Fue la parada anterior, señor.**

La escena que acababa de ocurrir aún lo desconcertaba. Aunque comprendía que él mismo la había causado. Pero lo que le extrañaba era que no lograba descifrar en qué planeta se encontraba.

Y aún más que eso, no podía comprender cómo es que seguía allí aunque hubiera intentado irse.

La primera vez apareció en medio del océano. Rápidamente se había transportado, llegando a una isla. Y había podido sentir que era el mismo mundo de antes. Algo en el aire lo decía.

Y ahora… Ahora estaba en medio de otra isla donde todo parecía tener una boca para comerte. En el mismo planeta que antes.

—…Este es el bosque de las trampas, "Green Stone". Si no deseas perder tus posesiones y tu vida, tienes que actuar con mucho cuidado en este lugar.

Una voz dijo eso a través de las plantas. El Doctor miró confundido a todos lados, hasta que encontró a quien había hablado. No se dirigía a él, sino a un muchacho con una nariz inusualmente larga.

El Doctor observó la escena, oculto entre las plantas. Sin darse cuenta de que esas plantas también tenían boca. Y hambre.

Se percató de esto demasiado tarde, cuando se vio acorralado por varias flores aparentemente carnívoras.

No llegó a pensar un ridículo plan de escape ni gritar "¡Corre!" a la nada misma, porque una especie de lanza de madera atravesó las plantas y se incrustó en una de las flores, dejándole un lugar libre al Doctor.

Para cuando Usopp y Heracles llegaron al lugar donde estaba el arma del último, no había nadie allí.

—Estaba seguro de haber visto un hombre-sun.

Pero el Doctor había corrido tan rápido como daban sus piernas para llegar a la Tardis y abandonar ese lugar de una buena vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hágame el favor de darse cuenta de que _conoce este lugar_.**

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —preguntó el Doctor a la Tardis, quien obviamente no respondió. Porque las respuestas siempre llegan eventualmente sin que ella tenga que decirlas.

No importaba cuán lejos le ordenara a la Tardis ir. Siempre regresaba a aquel mundo. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Abrió la puerta de nuevo, con desesperación deseando encontrarse en otro lugar. Donde fuera. Pero no allí…

No allí.

Caminó las calles de aquella ciudad destruida que podría haber sido cualquiera de la Tierra. Mas sabía que no estaba donde le habría gustado estar. Cada vez era más evidente. Iba corriendo de una escena extraña a otra.

Y aquella se ganaba el premio.

El Doctor se paró en seco. Justo en frente suyo había… un esqueleto. Con un _afro_. ¡Caminando y cantando!

—¡Ah, lo que necesitaba! —exclamó el Señor del Tiempo—. Disculpe…

Brook dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Sabe qué lugar es este?

El esqueleto soltó una especie de risa que sonaba como "¡Yohohoho!"

—¡Si lo supiera todo sería más fácil! Solo sé que debo seguir esto —respondió mostrando un papelito que decía "Rayleigh".

—¡P-por favor, Satán! —gritó una voz a lo lejos. El Doctor y Brook miraron en aquella dirección.

—Creo que ellos saben —comentó el músico, y continuó su camino.

El alienígena hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y se dirigió a uno de los tantos pueblerinos que corrían tras el esqueleto andante.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe qué lugar es este?

El hombre le miró y respondió apresuradamente.

—La isla Namakura —dijo—. ¡Satán, por favor, no se vaya! ¡No nos olvide! ¡Lo necesitamos!

El Doctor reflexionó sobre el nombre del lugar, y se dio cuenta de algo importante. Algo que estaba olvidando. Se dirigió corriendo hacia la Tardis…

Ya sabía qué era ese lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:** No sé cómo verá el Doctor todas las líneas del tiempo y eso (Aunque según se insinúa en The Parting of the Ways, ve todo lo que es, lo que fue, lo que podría ser y lo que nunca será al mismo tiempo, y es más o menos como yo lo pensé). Lo que yo supuse es que conocía la línea del tiempo de OP, pero entre tantas otras, no pudo recordarla hasta ahora. Perdón si no me expliqué bien -_-U.

**Este mundo no es particularmente _normal_.**

Un mundo con cinco mares y un único continente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo, cuando había visto su línea temporal tantas veces?

Aquel lugar tan único que había soñado con visitar…

Y ahora estaba allí.

Observó el mapa de ese mundo, pero le dio a la Tardis instrucciones de irse nuevamente, con la esperanza de que…

No funcionó. Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba de nuevo. En una isla fría, aparentemente inhabitada… pero aún en ese mundo.

El Doctor salió y cerró la puerta con llave. Pero no llegó muy lejos.

En aquel momento un hombre que sólo llevaba puesta una camisa y una tanga pasó corriendo en frente suyo. Seguido por un montón de… Animales robóticos.

Uno de los animales se fijó en él y decidió atacarlo también. El Doctor prefirió salir corriendo tras el desconocido que poner en peligro a su Tardis (porque sabía cuánto daño los robots podían hacerle).

—¿Q-qué isla es e-esta? —gritó el Doctor mientras corría junto a Franky.

—¡Isla Karakuri! —fue la respuesta que recibió—. ¿Qué dem…? ¡¿De dónde saliste tú?!

—¡Soy el Doctor! —Entonces se paró en seco y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—. ¡Qué idiota! ¡Tenía la solución a esto! —sacó de un bolsillo su destornillador sónico y apuntó a los animales, que un instante después dejaron de funcionar completamente.

Franky se detuvo también y lo miró.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Es un destornillador sónico —respondió el Doctor, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

—¿Eres un cyborg? No sabía que existían en este mundo, qué extraño…

Franky arqueó una ceja.

—Lo extraño aquí eres tú.

—Y lo dice un cyborg…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: **Lo menos importante: El Doctor menciona a Clyde de The Sarah Jane Adventures, porque él en un capítulo dice "¡Esto es Harry Potter versión Tim Burton!", y me pareció gracioso. Y segundo... cierto Mugiwara no se me da muy bien, a decir verdad. Lo siento mucho si quedó algo OoC :/.

**No todas las historias son extrañas y divertidas.**

Cerró la puerta de la Tardis y se volteó a ver el lugar en el que había aparecido. Respiró profundamente para sentir el aroma que aquel mundo despedía. Aún no podía abandonarlo.

Admiró el paisaje. Parecía sacado de una película de Tim Burton.

—A Clyde le hubiera encantado esto —murmuró, sonriendo divertido.

—¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Tengo tus armas! ¿Recuerdas? —exclamaba una voz no demasiado lejos de donde él se encontraba.

El Señor del Tiempo se giró para ver a quien hablaba, y se encontró con una muchacha de cabello rosado flotando a varios metros del suelo, y a un hombre con bastantes heridas caminando debajo de ella. Ninguno pareció fijarse en la nave espacial a la cual se estaban dirigiendo.

—Tengo que encontrarlos, no pienso perder el tiempo contigo —respondió el hombre, irritado.

Estaban por pasar de largo a la Tardis. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Encontrar a quién? —preguntó el Doctor inocentemente.

Entonces ambos se fijaron en él. La muchacha soltó una exclamación, y parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

—A mis Nakama —contestó Zoro, sin fijarse demasiado en él—. No sé dónde están. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaban peleando, y ese tipo me mandó hasta aquí.

De acuerdo, aquella historia sonaba bastante peculiar.

—No he podido ayudarlos más —Parecía decepcionado consigo mismo.

Con las heridas que tenía ese hombre, ¿cuánto podría haber ayudado?

—Si sigo este papel se supone que los encontraré.

El Doctor miró el papel, y entonces abrió mucho los ojos y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¡¿Cómo pude pasar eso por alto?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: **Hay un tema que se toca en este drabble y al principio del siguiente que no pude explicar bien. Creo (espero) que se entiende igual, porque la verdad es que no me daba el espacio para profundizar en eso. Tal vez en otra historia (?).

**Las cosas que se dicen sobre ti.**

Había salido corriendo y abandonado la escena anterior en cuanto se dio cuenta.

—¡Están todos relacionados! ¿no es así? —le gritó a la Tardis—. ¡Me estuviste mostrando a todas esas personas, y son todos Nakama!

La Tardis detuvo su viaje entonces. Él no tenía más opción que salir, porque "su" nave espacial era bastante caprichosa en esas cuestiones.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue nieve, y una enorme construcción.

Y lo segundo que vio, fue una joven de cabello negro corriendo hacia él.

La mujer lo miró durante un segundo, y parecía que iba a seguir corriendo. Pero el Doctor, quien vio que estaba siendo perseguida, la tomó de la muñeca y la empujó dentro de la Tardis antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Porque a estas alturas, sabía que si estaba relacionada a todas las personas que había visto antes, no podía ser muy mala.

—¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! —fue lo primero que exclamó el Doctor.

La situación era extraña para Robin, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Especialmente porque se encontraba dentro de una pequeña cabina azul que no era _para nada_ pequeña.

El Doctor movió una palanca, y la nave comenzó a tambalearse. No tardó demasiado en detenerse.

Robin lo miró sorprendida.

—Tú eres… —murmuró—. El Doctor. Pensé que eras sólo una leyenda.

Y fue el turno de él de sorprenderse.

—¿Me conoces? Espera, espera… ¿Hay leyendas sobre _mí_ en _aquí_?

Pero no le pudo permitir que contestara. Una pequeña señal en su cabeza le alertó que no debía retenerla allí. Frustrado, corrió hacia la puerta de la Tardis y la abrió.

—Tienes que irte. La verdadera ayuda está por llegar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Siempre hay otro camino que no rompa esas estúpidas reglas.**

Así que había leyendas sobre él en ese mundo. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa…

Regresaría en algún momento.

Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras veía las nubes que rodeaban la isla del cielo, su más reciente destino.

Al menos debía admitir algo: ese viaje tan extraño incluso para él lograba distraerlo de su soledad.

—¿Y este aparato que hace? —preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

El Doctor se volvió para ver a una chica pelirroja (y no pudo evitar pensar que _ese_ era el color de cabello que quería).

—Viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Nami arqueó las cejas.

—Eso es imposible —respondió.

—Sí, bueno, yo pensaba lo mismo de las islas en el cielo.

—Si realmente puede hacer lo que dices, entonces… ¿No podrías llevarme con mis amigos? —Nami más bien parecía estar retándolo a demostrar que lo que decía era cierto, pero a su vez lo miraba con su cara más manipuladora. Lo cual normalmente podría haber funcionado.

—De ninguna manera —contestó el Doctor. Aunque por algún motivo, parecía estar diciéndoselo más a sí mismo.

Se dirigió hasta la Tardis para marcharse antes de que la tentación le ganara.

—Hay otro modo de salir de aquí —dijo mientras entraba a su nave—. De todas formas, todos tus nakama tienen un camino bastante largo que recorrer hasta llegar al lugar donde se reencontrarán.

Unos minutos después, Nami veía cómo la Tardis desaparecía, dejándola allí con el deseo de volver a encontrarlos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Algunos hechos están fijados en el tiempo, algunas personas están hechas para cambiar el mundo.**

—Mira lo que causaste —dijo el Doctor con una aparente calma, mientras observaba a lo lejos a los gordos humanos pelear contra las aves gigantes.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —gritó Chopper alarmado, haciendo que el Señor del Tiempo tuviera que cubrirse los oídos. Estaba acorralado. Por eso no había huido.

—¡Por amor al vórtice del tiempo! No sabía que los renos fueran tan escandalosos —se quejó el hombre, quitándose ya las manos de las orejas—. Soy el Doctor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Yo también soy doctor!

—No, no. Ese es mi _nombre_ —aclaró el alienígena—. ¿No deberías estar buscando a tus amigos?

Chopper parecía a punto de llorar nuevamente, pero puso su expresión más agresiva.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú de eso? —preguntó amenazadoramente. Claro que su tono resultaba más tierno que amenazante.

—Alguien me lo contó.

Chopper no quería confiar en aquel hombre. Pero había algo superior a sus temores de por medio: sus nakama.

—¿Sabes dónde están? ¿Están bien? —interrogó, ahora viéndose entre preocupado y emocionado.

—Relativamente —respondió el Doctor—. Sólo debes seguir el papel.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —exclamó— Me hace falta un barco. Tendré que construirlo.

Y allí estaban de nuevo las tentaciones. Pero se detuvo antes de ofrecer algo. "Esto es necesario" decía aquella parte de su mente que recordaba constantemente todas las líneas temporales de todo el universo. "Tienen que encontrar el camino por sí mismos. Ellos son el futuro, eso no puedes cambiarlo".

A veces detestaba tanto las reglas de su propia especie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este es mi mensaje.**

¡¿Cuántos nakama podía tener ese grupo?! Eso se preguntó cuando al salir de la Tardis _otra vez_ se dio cuenta de que _seguía_ en ese condenado mundo. Ya no le gustaba tanto como antes.

Esta vez apareció en un barco, algo que nunca puede ser bueno. Pero sin que se explicara cómo, nadie lo notó.

Nadie se fijó en el extraño ni en la cabina azul. Quizás porque todos eran extraños. O quizás porque la situación en ese barco era demasiado preocupante como para fijarse en eso.

El Doctor observó en silencio. Todos esos piratas se dirigían a la guerra. Todos iban directo al suicidio…

Pero sólo _uno_ de ellos era quien Tardis quería que viera. Y pudo reconocerlo enseguida.

Tal vez era el más joven de todos, mas también el más decidido. Se notaba en sus ojos. Sólo una persona así de extraña y con tanta fuerza de voluntad podía formar parte del grupo que había estado conociendo. Y el Doctor estaba seguro de que Luffy era, además, el líder. El último de todos. El único que no estaba buscando a sus amigos…

El único que había tenido que dejarlos de lado por un momento por algo más importante.

—¿Cómo pasaremos por Las Puertas de la Justicia? —preguntó algún pirata.

El Doctor regresó a la Tardis. Ahora podría volver a su camino de una vez por todas.

—Ha sido divertido —dijo sin una pizca de sinceridad en su voz—. ¿Estás satisfecha ahora?

Porque él no lo estaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Las mejores decisiones requieren una o dos reglas rotas de por medio.**

Iba a romper una regla. Había luchado contra el impulso, pero no había podido ganarle. Y aquella vez, cuando le dio las instrucciones a la Tardis, ella obedeció.

Apareció en la sala de control de MarineFord. No tuvo que tocar ningún botón ni jalar ninguna palanca. Sólo le bastó con usar su destornillador sónico. Sólo eso, y las impenetrables Puertas de la Justicia se abrieron de par en par, dejando que aquellos piratas pasaran.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ellos. Y en realidad era mucho, porque había roto una regla.

_Había intervenido._

Pero si era lo que Tardis quería, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

—Tengo más de novecientos años y parezco un adolescente con problemas de responsabilidad —le dijo a su nave—. Realmente, mira lo que me obligas a hacer.

El Doctor supo que la respuesta de Tardis era algo como "Tú quisiste hacerlo".

—No quiero que haya más guerras en ningún lugar. Pero no quiero que él pierda a todos, como yo —murmuró tristemente—. Ese niño merece ganar la batalla y volver con sus amigos.

Y tal vez porque él nunca lo había merecido, ningún hombre extraño llegó a ayudarle cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero habiendo visto todas aquellas curiosas escenas que Tardis le había mostrado… ¿Cómo podía negarse a ayudar?

No, simplemente no podía.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Por cuestiones de largo (que ya todos los drabbles me quedaron largos para el reto), no pude transmitir lo que quería con la serie de viñetas.

Y si alguien se pregunta por qué el Doctor ayudó cuando todo lo que vio fueron escenas más "levantamiento de ceja épico" que "angst", voy a responderlo: Porque vio a la mayoría de ellos luchar por regresar con sus nakama. Y a los que no (porque no se dio la situación), no los vio deprimidos y llorando sin hacer nada. Estaban tan animados como siempre, porque bueno es One Piece, tienen un objetivo (reencontrarse) y lo van a alcanzar. El Doctor es inteligente y se dio cuenta de eso. Y lo conmovió en parte porque sus propios amigos, los "Children of Time" son así, pero también porque sabe que Luffy, a diferencia de él, no va a huir de las personas que quiere para evitar lastimarlas. Simplemente que tiene que salvar a Ace primero, eso es todo. (Y ¿cómo sabe esto el Doctor? Bueno, ver todo lo que es, lo que será, lo que podría ser, blablabla ayuda mucho).

No soy partidaria de explicar los escritos cuando existe la libre interpretación, pero supongo que era mejor aclarar.


End file.
